Old Friendship, New Love
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yamato Kira and Zala Athrun grew up together and were best friends. There was also one other person who grew up with them: a girl by the name of Kinomoto Hikaru. She is saved by the ZAFT forces but only wants to get to the man she loves, Kira. R&R!
1. I Remember

I should mention that I am not exactly sure how old they all are... but I am making Kira be 18 (thus the rest would be older too). Everything else in the plot stays the same, more or less; they are just older.

Kinomoto Hikaru has no resemblance to any other anime. She is my own creation.

"Kira!!! Oh, Kira!" Kira slowly opened his eyes and sat up, looking around him. He looked a little confused. Rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the sleepiness, he looked around him, trying to see who was calling to him. The person laughed. "Kira, right here!" Kira looked over and felt his heart clench as his eyes focused and he recognized who it was. It was a girl with short crimson-colored hair and was wearing a sailor-fuku uniform. She was smiling down at Kira and was laughing a little.

"Hi--Hikaru...?" The girl named Hikaru smiled and giggled again. She nodded her head.

"Kira!"

Yamato Kira awoke with a start on board the ArchAngel. He jumped slightly when he was hit. His friend Sai had thrown something at him and it had ricocheted off his shoulder.

"Wah?" Kira said, looking around himself. "Where-- where am I?"

"Where do you think?" Flay scourned, looking at Kira. "We're on the ArchAngel." Kira then felt a little stupid.

"What's with you?" Tolle asked, also looking at Kira. He looked a little concerned. So did Sai. Kira felt his cheeks slightly redden and he bowed his head.

"No-- nothing." He replied.

"Well it better be nothing." Flay said decidedly. She then let out a 'hmph' and turned away from them all, leaving the room. It was common knowledge by then that Flay had a crush on Kira. ((A/N: I'm kinda improvising. I don't think she does... but work with me)). Kira felt a small smile descend his lips.

"No," He said quietly. "It was nothing." Yet as the rest of his friends dispersed and Kira made his way to follow them, his mind travelled back to the dream he had been having. It felt so real. He did not want it to go away. "Hikaru." He said silently as he left the room.

Meanwhile... On the ZAFT ship...

"Athrun!" Rau Le yelled. Zala Athrun came onto the bridge of the ZAFT ship.

"Yes?"

"There is something on the radar that I want you to see." Athrun was confused, but nonetheless made his way to the radar to look. He saw a small object that could have been a minature mobile suit or an escape pod. It made no sense or matter to Athrun, so he looked up at Rau Le, a little confused.

"What is it?"

"That is an escape pod." Rau Le replied. "The real question is, Zala Athrun, what is the pod doing out here?" Athrun remained silent. He was not sure if the question was retoricle, but either way he had no answer to it. Nevertheless, Rau Le answered his own question. "It is not really important how it got out here. What is important is the markings on the side of the pod." Athrun was still confused so Rau Le turned to the man operating the monitor and ordered him to magnify the image. When it was done, Athrun once again looked at the pod. He gasped and his eyes widened in shock. A smile with a hint of cruelty crossed the lips of the ZAFT would-be leader. "You recognize the image, don't you?" It took Athrun several minutes to respond, but he finally did.

"Yes sir." He replied with a single curt nod.

"Then you can guess who would be aboard the pod?"

"I... I can guess." Athrun replied slowly. He then looked up at Rau Le and demanded, "Tell me! Where did this pod come from? Where did you get it?" Rau Le chuckled.

"Relax, Athrun. I told you, it is of no consequence. But what is in the pod is undoubtedly who you suspect." Athrun was a stricken with shock. This seemed to greatly please Rau Le. "We can use this person to our full advantage. We can make the Earth Forces suffer for what they have done. I want you to go out there and get this pod, Athrun. Bring the person inside back here unharmed."

"Why me?"

"Because I believe you know her?" He asked coilingly. Athrun felt his chest tighten. "You grew up together with her and your Earth Forces friend Yamato, is that not right?" Rau Le took Athrun's silence to be the truth and he smiled in success. "With anyone else, she might not come so quietly. Bring her here; and you shall receive your reward." Athrun could not object so, silently, he left the room and prepared to go to his mobile suit, Aegis.

As Athrun walked down the long corridor to the launching pad, he thought to himself, /Please be safe. Please let them not have done anything to you. Be safe... Hikaru.

Back on the ArchAngel...

"Okay, Kira," Sai said, stopping him with Tolle before they reached the bridge for their shifts. Kira was caught off guard.

"Huh?"

"We both know something definately was on your mind." Sai said.

"Yeah." Tolle agreed. "I mean, you usually do not space out like that. It was kinda creepy."

"Cree...py...?"

"Yeah." Tolle replied, nodding his head. "You wouldn't even respond when we called your name."

"I did." Kira insisted.

"Only after Sai threw something at you." Tolle said. "Now c'mon; what is it?" Kira sighed heavily, lowered his eyes and lifted his hand to his hair to brush his fingers through it.

"Nothing."

"That might have worked with the girls, but we're not gonna buy it." Sai said. "We know something was bothering you."

"It's seriously nothing." Kira said again. "I suddenly just thought about someone I grew up with. Someone I loved very much."

Sai and Tolle were confused. "Why would you think about that now, all of a sudden?" Sai inquired.

"Today's her birthday." Kira replied. And without another word, he turned his back and continued to move to the bridge.

With Athrun, back on ZAFT, after the "rescue" of the pod....

Athrun was with several other members of the ZAFT Alliance Forces when the escape pod was loaded onboard the ZAFT ship. He was pushing his way through to the front but he continued to get pushed back. Finally, after the pod was opened, he forcefully made his way to the front to get to her. "Hey!" Some of the men cried as they were shoved aside and floated slowly away because of the non-existant gravity. They glared at Athrun, but he ignored them. When the pod door was open, out fell a girl. She was about Athrun's age. She had shoulder blade-length crimson-colored hair and she was dressed in a sailor fuku uniform. She fell to the ground in what appeared to be slow-motion. Athrun caught her just before her head was to make contact with the hard floor of the launching area. His eyes were wide and his heart was pounding; in nervousness, excitement and worry. She was older, taller and more mature-looking than he remembered, but the girl was definately Hikaru.

Gently shaking her, he tried to get her to wake up. "Hikaru." But his voice soon got more panicky and an octave higher as she did not awake. "Hikaru? Hikaru!"


	2. Hikaru Returns

It had been hours since Kinomoto Hikaru had boarded the ZAFT ship, yet she still remained unable to awake. The doctors thought she was in a coma, but it was evident after a while that she was just unconcious. Although it was assured that she would have all the proper and update medical care and assistance, Athrun refused to leave her side. It was not so much that he did not trust the doctors, but he had grown up with Hikaru and had always protected her. He felt he still had to.

Outside the medical room where Hikaru lay, Rau Le was standing with one of the men who monitored the enemy's status on the bridge. "Sir, are you so sure it is a good thing to leave Athrun in there with her?"

"Athrun will not do anything to her." Rau Le stated confidentally.

"Well..." The man seemed a little uneasy to repeat the next part to Rau Le. "Sir, that was not really what I meant. I mean, they did grow up together after all, right?"

"Correct." Rau Le replied. he then turned to face the man and he fixed him with a stare. "Are you insinuating something?"

"No." The man replied quickly. Rau Le did not believe him and his cold and ever-watchful stare remained. This made the man uneasy and he lowered his head. "Well..." He spoke quietly. "If it was someone I grew up with... I would want to see them free and unharmed rather than be a hostage in this war." Rau Le smirked.

"That is why we did not capture one of YOUR friends." Although the statement was airy and did not at all seem cruel, the operator felt a chill down his spine. He knew very well that he was getting ridiculed. Rau Le turned back to face the closed door that had Athrun and Hikaru inside. "I believe Athrun will be professional about this and not do anything rash. He knows very well the circumstances that would befall him if he did so."

Inside the room, Athrun was beginning to fall asleep. He was deadly tired as he had been staying up for the last eighteen hours. His eyes began to droop and his head began to bow. That was when he heard a light swoosh of movement on the bed. Jerking his head up and his eyes open, he looked at the bed. Hikaru was awake. Her eyelids fluttered continuously as she struggled to open them. When she finally did, she looked around the room. It took a little while to focus her eyes and see her surroundings clearly. She did not recognize where she was. "Where... where am I?" She finally voiced.

"Hikaru!" Hikaru turned her head to look in the direction that her voice was said. Something about the voice triggered something within her memory although she could not remember exactly what it was. When she saw Athrun beside her, she forced her memory to remember. He did look so familiar... "Hikaru." Athrun said again. He moved closer to her and he took her hand within his. He was no longer sleepy, but relieved only that she was awake and there with him. Suddenly, as Hikaru looked into Athrun's wide and soft eyes, she remembered.

"A--Athrun...?" Athrun smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah."

Hikaru smiled and sat up although she was still a little weak. "Oh, Athrun!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He held her and shut his eyes, grateful that she was safe and unharmed. "It's so good to see you again! I haven't seen you in ages!" She then pulled away from Athrun and had that sparkle in her eye; the same sparkle she had had since she was a little kid. "How have you been?"

"Alright." He smiled. He said the thing that was expected to say; he could not tell her that he was a main part of the war and was fighting against his once-best friend on opposing sides. "How about you?"

"I can't complain." She smiled again, making Athrun's heart soar as she did so. He always had deep and unconditional feelings of love for Hikaru; but that was only because he felt like her older brother. He always felt the need to protect her although he was only a few months older than her.

Hikaru looked anxiously around the room, as if looking for something or expecting something. When she did not find it, her eyes met Athrun's once again. "Athrun," She asked. "Where is Kira?" Athrun froze. "And where are we anyway? How did I get here?" Athrun did not speak; he remained frozen. How could he tell her all that had happened? How could he let her know that she was captured as a hostage and how could he tell her that everyone wanted Kira dead? When he was the one who had spent his childhood trying to protect her with Kira, how could he tell her all the things that she wanted to know? How could the truth come out? Hikaru must have noticed Athrun's uneasiness because she placed her hand on his chest. It jerked him out of his deep thoughts and he looked up at her. "Athrun?" Her eyes were pleading for him to tell her the truth despite the circumstances. Athrun let out a deep sigh and shook his head lightly. He could not tell her. If he wanted to protect her, he could not tell her.

"Well, that is very rude of you, Zala Athrun." Rau Le said, entering the room. Hikaru let out a brief yet frightened gasp as he entered.

"Athrun..." She said uneasily, backing against the wall as he approached.

"Don't you know when a lady asks you a question, you must answer her?" He approached still and still Hikaru backed away from him as he approached. Her back was now flat against the wall. Athrun, seeing her fear, instantly stood up and faced Rau Le. He growled and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Leave her alone!" Rau Le was amused.

"Really, Athrun." He said, bemused. "I am just trying to help answer the girls' questions. What has got you so aggitated?"  
"You're scaring her!" Athrun replied a bit forceful. It was the first time that he had stood up to Rau Le in such a manner.

"Stand aside, Zala Athrun." Rau Le said icily. He was no longer in the mood to play games. When Athrun still refused to move, Rau Le reached out his hand and roughly pushed him aside. He then faced Hikaru who was still cowering on the bed. Hikaru did not know who Rau Le was, but the very presence of him terrified her. When he faced her, she cowered again. "Since Athrun refuses to answer your questions, I will for him. You are on one of the ZAFT Alliance Forces ships. You were taken here by Athrun to be held hostage." Hikaru froze. "We will not release you until such time that the Earth Forces surrender." Rau Le looked pleased at the horrified impact he seemed to have on Hikaru. Smirking, he then turned to Athrun who was glaring coldly at him and was still growling under his breath like a rabid dog. Rau Le was terrifying Hikaru and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. So he glared. This also brought a smirk to Rau Le's face. "Be nice and polite from now on, Athrun. And report to the bridge as soon as you are ready." With that, he left the room, leaving behind the angry Athrun and the horrified Hikaru.

After Athrun had gotten over most of his malicious anger towards Rau Le and had calmed down, the sadness and worry began to sink in. He could not even bring himself to look at Hikaru. She could not look at him either. "I'm sorry, Hikaru." He finally said quietly, and that was all he said before he made way to leave the room. After the door opened and before he could leave, he heard Hikaru's voice from behind him.

"Just tell me," She said quietly. "Where is Kira?" Athrun stopped short and turned back, his eyes opened wide in surprise as he faced his 'little sister'. Finally he sighed and lowered his head.

"Kira... he's on the other ship. He's our enemy." Athrun heard Hikaru's sharp intake of breath as the information sunk in. It broke Athrun's heart.

"Ki-- Kira is... the 'enemy'? You mean... you are fighting against him?" Athrun nodded his head slowly without a word and refused to meet his friend's eyes. "Why?" She finally exclaimed, demandingly. It surprised Athrun and he looked up despite himself. He felt his heart break even more as he saw the tears down her face. "Why are you two fighting against each other?! Why?!"

"I..." He really had nothing to say. What WAS there to say? "It can't be helped." Was all he finally said, tearing away from her.

"It can't be helped?!" She screamed. "You two grew up as best friends! The three of us! We were best friends! Why is it you are fighting one another?!" Athrun said nothing. Something within the silence then triggered something within Hikaru and she gasped once again. "You... you did not take me... as a hostage for Kira...?" She asked the question only to be told she was a fool; that she was wrong in thinking that. But that was not the answer she received. Instead, Athrun once again turned to the door and opened it.

"I did not get you to make you a hostage. It was not my decision. Just... stay here in the room. I will be back later." A solitary tear fell from his eye and splashed onto the floor as he pushed himself out of the room and into the hallway, making his way to the bridge. The door shut behind him.


	3. Another Fight Between Friends

When Athrun made his way to the bridge, he heard the message. "Enemy ship approaching."

"Is it the ArchAngel?" Rau Le asked.

"No, sir. But it is one of the Earth Forces' ships. Shall we make ready to attack?" Rau Le looked up and noticed Athrun. A smile spread across his face.

"Nice to see you, Athrun." Athrun glared at him and remained silent.

"Prepare to attack?" The man asked again with a bit more force.

"No." Rau Le replied. "Merely fire several warning shots at them. Do not attack and strike them. The plan is to lure out the ArchAngel. If the ArchAngel gets word that one of their fleet is in danger and needs backup, they will come here. Once the ArchAngel is here, then we attack."

"Yes sir." The man replied. Once again, Rau Le turned his attention to Athrun. He walked towards him.

"Do not be so stubborn, Athrun. I had to tell your little friend the truth. She had to know sooner or later." Athrun said nothing and he continued to glare at him. Rau Le suddenly sighed in disgust. "Just go to your mobile suit, Zala Athrun. Prepare to fight your little friend again." He then turned and left Athrun there.

Back on the ArchAngel; after the warning shots had been fired at the Earth Forces ship...

There was a voice over on the ArchAngel. "All mobile suit operators, report to your suits immediately! Repeat, all mobile suit operators to your suits immediately! We are going to save one of our fleet and there inevitably will be another battle with the ZAFT forces! All mobile suit operators to your stations immediately!"

Kira made his way to the his Strike Gundam mobile suit and accidentally ran into Flay on the way. "I'm sorry!" He apologized. "Are you alright, Flay?"

"I'm fine." She said. She then stood up and looked up at Kira. "You're going to fight again?" Kira lowered his eyes.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Good luck." She said. Kira looked at her, surprised. He then smiled.

"Thanks." He then passed Flay and continued to his mobile suit. Flay looked behind her and watched Kira go. She felt her heart clench.

"Be safe." She said quietly. She then turned and made her way in the opposite direction.

After Kira had gotten into his mobile suit, Lt. Mu La Flaga made a connection to him. "Good luck, kid. All our hopes are riding on you now." Kira smiled.

"Sure thing."

"And remember, I'll be there to back you up."

"Thanks." The mobile suits then launched. Their coordinates were not too far away from the ship in distress and so the mobile suits went ahead to aid the ship while the ArchAngel followed.

Athrun got himself into the Aegis and got everything set for launch. Although his mind was supposed to be on the battle at hand, he could not forget the words that were spoken by Hikaru. He was afraid that she hated him now. She certainly did seem quite mad and distressed about everything. And she had more than a right to be. Who would want to be held hostage? Especially for the man one grew up loving? Athrun sighed heavily. He knew that the fighting was pointless. He also knew that he never wanted to fight against Kira. But while they were on opposing sides, what choice did they really have?

"Mobile suit Aegis! Mobile suits Aegis, are you clear to launch?" Came the voice over from the bridge in his ear. It brought Athrun drastically out of his thoughts. The voice seemed quite irritated, as though they had said it more than once without a proper response.

"Sorry." Athrun apologized. "Yes. Zala Athrun here in the mobile suit Aegis. I'm clear to launch."

"Prepare for launch." Was the next command. The commands were run through the computer mainframe and Athrun was struck back as he felt the surge of speed as the mobile suit was being launched out of the ZAFT ship. Athrun kept his mind on Kira and facing him again. What was he going to say? Could he really not mention anything about Hikaru? He knew that Hikaru and Kira were in love; they had been since they were little kids. But Rau Le had condemned him to mention anything to Kira about Hikaru. He wanted to keep the information as his "ace in the hole". Athrun knew he could not go against Rau Le's orders. But he also wanted to keep Hikaru safe and happy. Being with Kira would be the easiest way of doing that.

Athrun then spotted Kira ahead and his heart skipped a beat. Narrowing his eyes, he sighed heavily and tried to think of Kira as an enemy and not as a friend. "I will do as I am ordered." He said. "I will defeat you, Yamato Kira."

Several minutes passed after Hikaru heard the battle start. She laid motionless in the bed that she was put in. She stared into nothingness and she never moved. All Hikaru could think about was what Athrun had said. Was he really fighting against Kira? Her Kira? The Kira she had grown up with?

Hikaru suddenly sat up and got out of the bed, making her way to the window. She did not want to believe it. She had known Kira and Athrun since they were all little kids and she did not want them fighting. Why were they on opposing sides? Why were they even apart of the stupid war? It all made no sense. Why was it happening?

"Kira..." She whispered as she moved her hand to the window and touched it. She wanted to see Kira again; she wanted to see him so badly that it was tearing her apart inside. She loved Kira.

With Kira and Athrun...

Aegis attacked the Strike Gundam but Kira evaded the onslaught. He did not get hit. "Damn you, Kira!" Athrun yelled, cursing him. "Why won't you just forfeit already?!"  
"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" He yelled back. " I have friends and people I love that I need to protect! I can't let you or anyone else get in the way of me protecting them and keeping them safe!" Something within what Kira said had an effect on Athrun. He suddenly stopped attacking.

"Hikaru." He said plainly, barely registering the fact that he had said it aloud. Kira stopped instantaneously and froze. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"Hi-- Hikaru?" He said back. Athrun was not aware that the communication between himself and Kira was still on. "Tell me!" Kira demanded, snapping Athrun out of his thoughts. "Tell me where she is! Do you know?!" The fighting between the two old friends certainly had stopped. Kira was only intent on getting information on Hikaru out of Athrun. "TELL ME!"

"I..." Athrun did not know what to do. There was a great chance that the people aboard the ZAFT ship were listening in. "I... I can't..." This made Kira angry. He struck against the Aegis hard, thwarting the ZAFT mobile suit away from him. Kira's eyes were slits and he was very frustrated and aggitated.

"Tell me about Hikaru! Why would you mention her name all of a sudden? Where the hell is she, Athrun?!" Athrun refused to respond and thus the fight between them began again. But Kira was not anymore fighting just to protect the lives of the people on board the ArchAngel; he was fighting to get information out of Athrun as well.

On board ZAFT...

There was a light 'woosh' sound as the door to Hikaru's room opened. "Haro? Haro! Haro-Haro!" Hikaru looked back. Her eyes seemed unfocused and she had a look on her face that showed she did not care. She was too depressed and stressed to care about anything anymore. "Haro?" It was a small pink toy. When it spotted Hikaru, its eyes flashed. "Haro!" It rolled over to her.

There was a giggle at the door. Clyne Lacus was standing there. She was looking at her Haro and was smiling. Hikaru looked at her diconcertantly. She could have cared less. "Oh, hello." Lacus smiled, pushing herself lightly into the room. She landed two feet in front of Hikaru and picked Haro up in her hands, holding it. "I'm Lacus. Who are you?" Hikaru looked at her one last time before staying silent and turned back to the window. She never said a word. Lacus felt a little awkward. "Oh," She said quietly. "Well... it's nice to meet you." Still nothing. She tried once again. "I heard you earlier. You are a friend of Athrun and Kira too? I met Kira a little while ago. He's really a nice--"

"Shut up."

"Huh?" Lacus was taken aback. She had never been told to shut up before; especially not in such a cold and icy manner.

"Shut up." Hikaru said again then turned once again to Lacus and faced her. Her eyes were narrowed. "I don't care! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Lacus froze in amazement and shock. She did not know what to do. "I don't care that you met my Kira! What does it matter?! He and Athrun are out there fighting right now and..." Tears fell from her eyes and her head bowed. She silenced herself then.

Lacus was a little confused. "Yo-- your... Kira...?" Upon hearing her words said back to her, Hikaru gasped and placed her hand over her mouth. She looked up at Lacus. Lacus was not annoyed or angry or vengeful. After she got over her momentary shock, she smiled at Hikaru. Hikaru remained silent and immobile. "I see." She said. "I always did think he had someone special to him. He seemed to always have his mind wander off. But he was not always sad. I mean, whenever he thought about the war and fighting, you could tell because he always seemed upset and worried. I always wondered what he thought about when he seemed to be genuinely happy." Lacus' eyes then met Hikaru's. "Now I know. He must mean a lot to you." Hikaru nodded her head slowly and she remained silent. "I think you mean a lot to him as well." Lacus walked up to Hikaru so she was standing directly in front of her. She let Haro go and it floated a little ways away.

"I... I just want to see him." Hikaru said through her tears. Lacus nodded her head solemnly.

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll help you." Lacus smiled sweetly. Hikaru could not hide the smile from her own face and she wiped away her tears.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

With Kira/Gundam and Athrun/Aegis...

"Dammit, Athrun! You have to tell me where she is! I have to see her!"

"I told you, Kira. I can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because she could be in danger!"

"She could be in danger right now!"

"She's not!"

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"Because she's on the ship, safe!" Athrun yelled. Kira froze. So did Athrun. He raised his hand to his mouth and covered it. "Shit." He muttered.

"She... she's on your ship?"

Athrun sighed heavily. "I can't say anything else." He then made his way to abandon the fight and head back to the ZAFT ship. Kira stopped him.

"If I mean nothing to you then go away!" He yelled. "If our friendship never meant anything, then leave! I do not want to fight you Athrun, but I will to save Hikaru. Even if I end up killing everyone aboard the ArchAngel, I will do anything to protect Hikaru!" Unfortunately for him, both the ZAFT forces ship and the ArchAngel crew were listening in on their conversation. The people aboard the ArchAngel had their breath taken away. They could not believe what they had just heard.

"Yo... you mean, if he had the chance, he would kill all of us and save that girl?" One of the captains asked, astounded. She did not know Kira well personally, but she knew he was a good person and from what she had heard, he was adament on protecting all of them.

Miriallia ((A/N: I'll call her 'Miri'; for a simple reason)) turned to Sai; they were both helping the people on the bridge. Miri looked horrified. "Sai... Kira... he didn't mean it... did he?" She asked. Sai did not say anything. He was frozen. He could not believe what he had just heard either. He was hoping it had all been a horrible mistake, but that hope was in vain. It was obvious everyone else had heard it too. "Sai!"

"I... I don't know, Miri." He replied honestly. "I don't know."

"What did you say?" Athrun asked. Like everyone who had heard him, he could not believe what had just happened. "You said you are willing to let all the people aboard the ArchAngel die as long as Hikaru is safe?"

"YES!" Kira shouted. "I don't care about them if Hikaru is in danger! They mean nothing to me if that happens! I would rather everyone die on Earth than not be able to protect Hikaru when she is in danger!"

"Well you have to give the boy some credit." The main commander on the ArchAngel stated as she smiled. "He is in love."

"How can you be so easy going on him?!" Everyone demanded. "He would rather see us all dead!"

"Right." The commander replied. "He would rather see us all dead than not be able to protect the woman he loves. It is simple. Everyone feels that way."

"But Commander--"

"Enough." She said. "You can not honestly take what he said to be the Gods-honest-truth. He says it because that is how he feels; not how he will act." Her words shut everyone up. "He is a good person and a fine soldier, even if he does not want to be a soldier. He will protect us." Not everyone was fast to agree with the captain, however. Those who still felt uneasy were the ones closest to Kira on that ship: Sai, Miri, Tolle, Kuzzey, and even Flay. They knew Kira very well and he never exaggerated. They truly felt that he would rather kill them than not be able to protect Hikaru. Although they all respected him for feeling that way, they could not deny the uneasy feeling it gave them.

Unfortunately for the ArchAngel and Earth Forces, the ZAFT ship agreed with Kira's closest friends.

"So," Rau Le Creuset smirked. "We have found Kira's weakness. Stupid niave fool. It will be extremely easy to kill off the Earth Forces now."


	4. Kira's Tough Decision

"So," Rau Le said, smirking in his malicious manner. "He would rather be able to protect that pathetic girl that protect that ship. Hmmm." Some of the members on board the ZAFT ship were intrigued with the idea. Others were somewhat terrified of what Rau Le was planning. They did not like the look on his face or the sparkle in his eye. He was not thinking something magical and filled with happy/eto shoujo-bubbleness. His thoughts were much darker.

"Commander Asath," Rau Le said ((A/N: THIS IS NOT A REAL CHARACTER IN GS!)), gesturing one of the men aboard the ZAFT ship and on the bridge. The man immediately called himself to attention and approached Rau Le.

"Yes, sir?" He asked.

"Go to the hostage's room. Take her into the 'secured location'." He had a secret room aboard the ZAFT ship that everyone knew about but few were allowed admittance. This Commander Asath was one of the few. He knew instantly what Rau Le was saying. Commander Asath nodded his head to show Rau Le that he understood his order perfectly. "Good." Was all Rau Le stated. Bowing, Asath then left the bridge and headed to Hikaru's room. Rau Le sat back in his seat, smug. The number of cautious ZAFT officers grew at that moment. They had heard rumors about Rau Le's "secret room". They were scared of what would come by his new orderto bring Hikaru there.

--Back with Aegis and Gundam...--

Athrun and Kira were no longer fighting. They stood in space in their mobile suits, defensive, but it had been several minutes since either of them had struck or been struck. Athrun was taken aback and speechless at the look of intensity in Kira's eyes and how much they flared with determination and hatred. He literally was going to let nothing stand in the way of protecting Hikaru. And Athrun knew, at that moment, that Kira would not even hesitate to kill him in an instant if need be. If it would save Hikaru, he would allow the destruction of the entire Earth. That's how much he was in love with her.

"You... bastard..." Kira said, his teeth clenched. Athrun was taken aback. "Why have you gotten involved in this? I did not like fighting you, Athrun, but now you bring Hikaru into this!? You are a right bastard."

"You don't understand!" Athrun shouted back. He felt the only way he could get to Kira was screaming at him. "I had no choice!"

"What are they doing to her, Athrun?" Kira demanded. "Are they holding Hikaru hostage?!" Athrun sat in silence for a moment until a loud "Well?!" from Kira provoked him.

"Yes!" Athrun yelled. "Yes, they're holding Hikaru hostage!"

"Why?" Kira demanded.

"Because they know you love her!" Athrun shouted. The pressure had caused him to scream out what he had not intentionally meant to say; just like when he revealed Hikaru's prescence in the whole mess. Kira and Athrun sat in silence for several minutes. Kira was in shock.

When that cleared, Kira was able to mumble, "The-- they know I love her?"

"Yes." Athrun gasped out, looking sadly at his friends' mobile suit. "They know."

"How?"

"Because..." Athrun seemed reluctant to continue with the next part. He knew Kira already knew the truth, but admitting it would be the true crime. "Because I told them. I told them you were in love with her." When there was no response from Kira, he continued. "But I had no idea they were planning to use her as a hostage. That's the honest truth! I didn't know!" There was still the silence. Kira never said a word. Several uncomfortable moments followed until Kira finally said,

"I will rescue her, Athrun." The determination and love in his voice returned. "I will save my Hikaru. And don't try and stop me. If you do, Athrun, I will not hesitate an instant in killing you." The Gundam then moved again but not to strike Athrun. Instead, Kira manuevered his mobile suit to pass Athrun and head to the ZAFT forces ship. Athrun did not stop him.

"Very good, Yamato Kira." Came a different voice over into the Gundam ship as well as the Aegis. Both Athrun and Kira were taken aback in surprise. Kira did not recognize the voice, but Athrun did.

"Who is this?" Kira demanded.

The voice chuckled and then a visual component was opened in both the Gundam and the Aegis. It was Rau Le. Smiling maliciously, he introduced himself and conveyed his message. "My name is Rau Le Creuset. I have some interesting news for you, Yamato Kira."

"What is it?" Kira yelled, his eyes narrowing in anger and suspicion.

"Your girlfriend, Hikaru, has been... well... put through some 'tests'." He smiled, acting like it was all a game; a horrid game of cat and mouse.

"What do you mean?" Kira demanded, feeling fear rush through him. He did not like the teasing in Rau Le's voice or the malicious way he said it.

"What did you do, Rau Le?" Athrun demanded.

Rau Le chuckled. "What? Are you on your friend's side now?"

"No!" Athrun said angrily. "But you did something! Tell me what you did!" Rau Le chuckled once again, his eyes sparkling briefly in maliciousness.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" The image of Rau Le on the monitors then disappeared and was replaced with something horrific. It was the image of a girl chained to the wall. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and she was not moving. Her clothes were ripped and barely covered any of her. Her wrists and ankles were chained together. Her crimson hair almost matched the blood spilling from her face. Athrun's heart stopped beating and he just stared in absolute horror.

"HIKARU!!!!" Kira screamed, his voice ringing throughout the Strike, Aegis and even the room Rau Le was in. "Hikaru!!"

Rau Le's face then appeared once again on the monitor. He was laughing at Kira's crazed antics for the woman he loved. Athrun was sitting there and was still frozen. "Honestly, Kira, you are too easy. All I have to do is harm someone close to you and you are as weak as a little ant."

Kira's eyes flashed in fury. They glared in redness and absolute hatred at Rau Le. Clenching his fists, he was shaking with rage. "What did you say?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Kira; although your screaming was very entertaining, I'm afraid it was not enough to reach Hikaru. She's unconcious." Rau Le's toying was only annoying and angering Kira. "And here's the funner part. I leave you with an ultimadum, Yamato. Either come and save your dear girlfriend or protect the ArchAngel. Either way, someone is going to die today."

"What!?"

"You heard me." Rau Le replied. "Someone is going to die today. But I leave you with the choice, Kira. Are you going to save your true love? Or are you going to protect the ArchAngel? Chose wisely." Rau Le then disconnected the connection between him, the Strike and the Aegis. The ArchAnfgel had also hacked into the communication as well. They were aware of their fate. They all sat in dead silence.

Aboard the ZAFT ship, Rau Le was sitting in his chair. His hands were folded in front of his face and his chin was resting on his hands. He smirked.

"Uh... commander?" One of the men said, a little scared.

"What is it?" Rau Le asked.

"Are you... are you sure that was a good idea?" He asked. After receiving a cold, brief glance from Rau Le, he stammered as he continued quickly. "Be... because... you know, Kira could decide to protect the ArchAngel. Then what?"

"That won't happen." Rau Le said confidentally, lowering his eyes as he raised from his seat.

"Why not?"

Rau Le then glanced over at the man. Smirking once again, he replied, "The boy is in love. He said so himself that he would rather see the ArchAngel be destroyed than not protect that girl." Nodding his head once, he concluded, satisfied, "He'll come." As he walked off, he he said to the man over his shoulder. "By the way, make sure you wait until Kira can see her before you kill the girl." He then left the room, leaving the commander in astonishment.

--Back with the Aegis and Gundam...--

Kira and Athrun said nothing to each other for several minutes. Finally, Athrun broke the silence between the two of them. "Kira, I... I'm sorry." His voice was quiet and filled with remorse. Kira said nothing to his apology.

"I'm going."

"What!?" Athrun exclaimed as Kira started to maneuver the Strike Gundam around Kira and head once again towards the ZAFT forces ship. "You can't mean you're going after Hikaru!"

"Of course I am!" Kira said angrily. "I'm not letting that bastard hurt her anymore!"

"But what about the ArchAngel?"

"Let them die." Kira said. Everyone on the ArchAngel was oblivious to their empending doom. Athrun gasped in horror.

"What!?"

"I told you before, Athrun, I don't care what happens to anyone else as long as Hikaru is safe!"

"That's not the Kira I knew!" Athrun said angrily. He felt betrayed; as if he was a member onboard the ArchAngel.

"That Kira's dead!" Kira started to leave when Athrun abruptly stopped him. Clenching his teeth, Kira said, "Outta my way, Zala."

"No!"

"MOVE!" Kira yelled, moving his weapon once again and setting the Gundam to strike. His eyes flashed. "I'm serious, Athrun! Get the hell outta my way!"

"I won't!" Athrun screamed back. "I want to make sure Hikaru's safe too! You're not the only one who cares about her!"

"Then why are you stopping me?" Kira screamed. "Why won't you let me help her?"

"Because the people on the ArchAngel need help too!" Athrun shouted, taking Kira aback. "You joined the Earth Forces to protect them and now you're going to let them die?!"

"I'll protect Hikaru!" Kira screamed. "No matter what it takes! I love her and I'm not going to let anyone stand in the way of me protecting her!" Then, using his weapon, he slashed the Aegis and flew past Athrun, heading straight for the ZAFT forces ship. Athrun glared at Kira as he flew there. Just as always, he was being stubborn and self-righteous in protecting Hikaru. Athrun could not believe that Kira was going to allow 200 persons to die just because of a childhood love that would not die. Making up his mind, Athrun decided to take matters into his own hands about the present situation.

TBC.

--I hope people were happy with the results! A lot of things were repeated, and I'm sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!!!-- SKS


End file.
